The Snowstorm
by sansadie
Summary: Karofsky goes to Kurt's house during senior year to work on a project, and gets stuck there because of a snowstorm. Also, Finn wants to make snow angels. Currently K , but the story will go up to a T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a little story that I wrote partially because I love snowstorms, but mostly because I love stories about Kurt and Dave that feature Finn.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt, let's go make snow angels!" There stood Finn at the top of the stairs, completely decked out in his cold weather gear. Kurt sighed. How was he going to explain to Finn, yet again, that he couldn't make snow angels when it hadn't snowed? Kurt started up the stairs so that he could help Finn with his boots. He had no idea how Finn was able to put the boots on, but couldn't get them off.

"Finn, I'm sorry, we can't make snow angels today. It hasn't snowed since last..." Kurt trailed off. "David! David, get up here right now!" There was at least half a foot of snow on the ground. How long had he and David been working on the project? "Finn." Finn was staring dreamily out the window. "Finn!" When his brother looked up, Kurt barked, "You normally run down to my room the second the first snowflake falls. How in the world did you let six inches of snow fall without saying a word?"

Finn ducked his head and looked at Kurt guiltily. "Well, last night Rachel let me touch her under the bra, and then this afternoon I started thinking about it, and then I texted her, and then she texted me back, and she said..."

"Oh my God, Finn! I don't want to know what she said. Stop before I have to bleach my brain!"

As Kurt shook his head to try to get the image of Rachel's chest out of his mind, Karofsky came bounding up the stairs. "Yeah, Kurt, what do you need? And Hudson, why are you dressed like that? You look like that kid from the Christmas movie."

Finn grinned and said sheepishly, "Yeah, Kurt has to help me take off my boots."

Before David could begin to fathom why an eighteen year old couldn't manage to take off his boots on his own, he felt Kurt's hand wrap around his wrist, and let himself be dragged to the kitchen window. "Forget about Finn's inability to operate zippered footwear, David! There is half a foot of snow on the ground and it's still falling! Look at the roads! How will Dad and Carole get back from Cincinnati in weather like this?"

"Oh yeah, Kurt! Burt called while I was texting Rachel and he told me that it was snowing, and then he said that the roads were bad in Cincinnati, too, so he and Mom are going to get a hotel down there tonight and then drive back tomorrow when the roads are better. And he said that since there isn't much food in the house, that we should order pizza, but we should do it before it was snowing too hard and the delivery guy couldn't see to drive. He said we might even get a foot of snow tonight! Then I started watching the snow out the window and after a while, it started getting pretty deep. That's why I put on my snowsuit. So, when are we going out to play in the snow?"

Kurt gaped at him. "Finn Hudson, you are eighteen years old! Don't you think that you should have told me right away? How long ago did you talk to him? We probably should have ordered the pizza two hours ago! What would you do in a real emergency? Go ahead and call the pizza place before we end up like the Donner Party!"

Finn cocked his head and looked confused and then a little hopeful. "It's not the kind of party you want to go to, Finn._Just_ _order_ _the_ _pizza, __for_ _the_ _love_ _of_ _all_ _that__'__s_ _holy._ Why don't you order three so that we'll actually have food to eat if we can't go to the store?" Kurt's voice was getting louder as he got more upset. He whirled around to Dave, who started edging nervously behind Finn.

"David, you should call your dad and let him know that you're on your way home before he starts to worry. God, you probably should have left an hour ago, but it's better that you call him while you're here, rather than when you're already on the road. Go ahead, call him!"

"Geez, Hummel, stop being such an old lady. Give me a chance to actually get to my phone." Dave picked up the phone and swiped his finger across the screen. "Oh shit, I have like 12 missed calls, and they're all from my dad." He placed the call and waited for his father to pick up.

Kurt perched on a barstool to listen to the conversation. Ever since their meetings at McKinley, he'd wanted to hear how David interacted with his father when expulsion or some other punishment wasn't hanging over his head.

"Yeah, hey, Dad. Sorry I missed all your calls, I left my phone in the other room.

"No, I know that one of the reasons I have it is so that you can get in touch with me...

"Yeah, I know that. It's not like I didn't have the phone in the house, I just didn't check it while we were working on the project.

"I know the roads are bad, I looked outside. I can drive home. I've been driving for a year now, I'll be fine.

"Okay, fine, I'll ask." David turned to Kurt. "Look, Hummel, my dad doesn't want me driving home in the snow because apparently I'm a 'novice driver.' Is it cool if I crash here for the night?" At Kurt's nod, he turned his attention back to the call. "Yeah, he says it's okay.

"Yes, we'll make sure we finish the project since we have extra time now.

"_Yes_, Kurt has an iPhone too, so I can charge my phone. I'll call you later tonight. Okay, Dad?"

Dave pressed the end button and tossed his phone back on top of his back pack. At Kurt's questioning raise of the eyebrow, David looked abashed. "After everything that went on last year, he just...doesn't totally trust me anymore, you know? He says he gave me too much freedom before and he's not going to make that mistake again. I think he's especially worried since I'm at your house. You know, that I might regress or something." Suddenly, he a smirked crossed Dave's face. 'And he might just be right, because you never know when you might end up with a face full of snowball."

"Oh, that is it, David! There's no way we're going outside now." Dave just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, Kurt? I already have my boots on. We can just play in the snow until the pizza gets here."

"Come on, Finn, think this through. David can't go out in the snow in what he's wearing now, he'd be soaked through. Do you really want him sitting around the living room in his boxers? It's not as though you have another snowsuit he can borrow, and he certainly won't be able to fit into any of my clothes."

Finn bit his lip and looked thoughtful. "He could borrow some of Burt's clothes! Then we can all go outside!" Kurt grumbled to himself, but he led Dave up to his dad's closet. At least Finn had refused to let Kurt take his boots off. Watching his brother try to put them back on was always an exercise in frustration. Once they had Dave suited up, they trooped outside, Finn and Dave plunging into the snow, and Kurt lingering on the stoop, his mind on protecting his new coat and the facial he'd indulged in that morning.

"Finn, remember that we can't be out here long. David and I have to finish up our proj-ooof! Finn, that was my face!" Wiping the snow from his eyebrows, Kurt surveyed the yard. Finn was hiding behind a tree and Dave was hunkered down behind his truck. Kurt didn't like the expression on either of their faces.

There was no missing Dave's diabolical grin. Kurt took a step back toward the house. "David Karofsky, if you hit my new pea coat with that snow ball, I will rewrite your entire half of the project the night before it's due to make sure you fail! This is a Burberry Prorsum plaid! It has to go to a specialty dry cleaners." When he saw Dave lower his hand, he let out a sigh and reached for the door handle. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed David, still smirking, nod at Finn. Kurt had just shut the door when he heard the twin thumps of two snow balls hitting the wood behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the middle of the third movie of the evening that the power went out. Finn had been asleep and happily snuggled in his nest of blankets on the floor since they'd put _The_ _Lion_ _King_ in, but Kurt had been wide awake and was startled by the sudden blackness. He shrieked, and then turned his head at Dave's soft chuckle. The cushions on the couch shifted as Dave stood. "Come on, Hummel, let's get out some flashlights and get a fire started before we all end up popsicles." When Kurt made no immediate move to follow him, he sighed and reached back, snagging Kurt's hand and pulling him over to the fireplace.

Kurt hit the flashlight app on his cell phone and shone it around the hearth, but the beam didn't land on anything that they'd need to start a fire. Dave turned to look at him. "So where does your dad keep the matches and kindling?" Kurt shrugged helplessly, trying hard to concentrate on the question and not the fact that Dave had not yet let go of his hand and was acting like holding another boy's hand while talking about building fires was the most natural thing in the world. They poked around the fireplace another few minutes before Kurt remembered that Burt kept some stacks of old newspaper, kindling and matches in the cabinet beside the TV.

Watching Dave try to stack firewood and light a fire one-handed had to be one of the funniest things Kurt had seen in a while- so funny, in fact, that he let Dave continue to hold his hand just so he could watch Dave try to strike matches with his teeth. After the third splinter in his lip, Dave let go of Kurt's hand, and strangely, Kurt missed the larger hand wrapped around his. On the next strike of the match, Dave produced a flame and was able to get the newspaper lit. With the fire burning merrily, Dave returned to the couch to sit rather awkwardly, the hand closest to Kurt resting palm up on his leg, as though he wanted take Kurt's hand again but wasn't sure of the reaction he'd get.

Kurt was ready to reach over and take Dave's hand, just to feel the warm tingle he'd felt when Dave grasped his hand before, when Finn snorted and sat up. He blinked dazedly and looked around. "Kurt, why are we in the dark? And why is there a fire? Why did you turn off _The_ _Lion_ _King_?"

Dave snickered, "Hudson, _The_ _Lion_ _King_ was over 4 hours ago. The power went out, so be glad we built a fire so you could be all toasty warm in your blanket pile."

Finn stared. "The power went out?" At Kurt's nod, Finn stood and gathered all the blankets into his arms. Pausing at the door to the den, he said, "Well, I think I'm going to go call Rachel before my phone dies...and maybe have some more pizza?" He looked at Kurt hopefully, only to shuffle out the door when Kurt shook his head.

When they heard Finn close the door to his room, Kurt turned to Dave to see the other boy staring at him with a yearning expression on his face. Kurt didn't know how to react. It's true that he and Dave had gotten closer since Kurt had returned to McKinley, and closer still since Kurt and Blaine had broken up, but holding Kurt's hand was the biggest overture Dave had made. He couldn't truly tell how Dave really felt about him, even after spending several hours every afternoon working on this project. Kurt definitely didn't want to make a fool of himself if he was mistaking how Dave was acting for something more than it was.

He was ready to suggest that they just call it a night when Dave moved his hand to rest it on Kurt's knee. "Kurt, I know this may sound weird after how I treated you, and you can just tell me to leave you alone if you want, but..." His voice trailed off and he looked over Kurt's shoulder as though he was afraid to make eye contact, then started speaking again, in a rush this time. "I...it's just that since we've been hanging out, I feel like we really get along, and I was thinking that maybe you'd be okay with going out sometime." With that said, he folded both his hands in his lap, hunched his shoulders, and stared silently at the knee of his jeans.

Maybe it wasn't as romantic and polished as it had been when Blaine confessed his feelings, but Dave's request had been heartfelt and Kurt found himself grinning and lacing his fingers with Dave's. Dave finally looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, and when he saw that Kurt was smiling, he visibly relaxed and settled back on the couch, his hand still wrapped around Kurt's.


End file.
